


These Things I Never Thought to Wish For

by exbex



Series: Thaw Me Out [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent scoffs. “You’re a dork.” But there’s no way Alexei doesn’t see the blush spreading across his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things I Never Thought to Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu

Kent blinks sleepily, confused at the sound of someone singing in Russian. He rubs at his eyes and looks around, remembering that he’s in the Poconos, in a house he had bought on what he once thought was the dumbest impulse ever. He sits up slowly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and softly putting his feet to the floor, standing and following the sounds of the slightly off-key voice to the living room.

Alexei’s audience appears to be Kit, whose purring indicates that she’s more engrossed in the ear-rubbing she’s receiving than in the singing.

Alexei continues singing as Kent approaches them and settles in the chair adjacent to the couch. When Alexei finishes there’s a comfortable silence that Kent doesn’t break until Kit decides to stretch and hop to the floor, padding off in pursuit of food or a patch of sunlight to sleep in.

Kent can feel a dopey look coming on, so he smirks in order to maintain the façade of control. “How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself when you’re lounging around shirtless and singing songs to my cat?” (Half a success, he figures, is better than nothing).

Alexei is as competitive off the ice as he is on it, so he flashes a flirty smile and replies, “I tie your hands together if I need to.”

Kent bites down on his lower lip. His cock twitches at the thought, but Alexei had practically fucked him right through the mattress last night, and he hasn’t recovered yet. And his curiosity outweighs his desire at the moment anyway. “What were you singing?”

“Is song for children before bed. How they must not sleep on edge or little grey wolf come to take them away.”

Kent raises an eyebrow at the explanation. “Sounds like it would give kids nightmares.”

Alexei ponders for just a moment, then his eyes take on the look they get when he’s come up with something clever. “Wolf not always bad. Sometimes little grey-eyed wolf come along and steal heart.”

Kent scoffs. “You’re a dork.” But there’s no way Alexei doesn’t see the blush spreading across his cheeks. He looks down at his lap and thinks about the times he toed the edges, all the wrong ones, and the way he feels safe in Alexei’s arms. He’s blushing even harder by the time he looks back up and meets Alexei’s gaze. “Stop smirking. Look at how you’ve turned me into a sap.”

Alexei shrugs, face looking both smug and flirtatious. “Maybe you punish me now.”

“I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet. You always bitch about my morning breath.”

“So your mouth do other things.”

Kent decides that he has to kiss the leer off of his boyfriend’s face, which leads to a wrestling match that he inevitably loses, due to Alexei having at least twenty-five pounds on him. Kent is unable to complain, both because it turns him on to a ridiculous extent, and because Alexei makes good on his promise to put Kent’s mouth to a different use.

Later, they’re sitting on the deck, sipping coffee and finishing the breakfast that Alexei has thrown together, and Kent muses, because in spite of his ridiculously charmed NHL career, he has never once felt the vague sense of needing to pinch himself.

A few days ago Kent hit the puck to Jack, who hit it into the net, and then there was a whirlwind of celebration that culminated in Jack hoisting Lord Stanley’s Cup over his head. 

It was a really good night.

But it doesn’t quite come close to this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Tater singing a lullaby to Kit? Because I am Patater trash.
> 
> The lullaby can be read here: http://www.ninacyoung.com/NinaCYoung-site/Listen/Electroacoustic/Bayu.html
> 
> And listened to here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8f8WYvAo-RA
> 
> (I cannot vouch for the accuracy of any translations).


End file.
